Here I Stand
by TaylorforSrsly
Summary: Leon finds himself quite protective of someone he's only just met. Does she share these feelings? LEONOC PRE KH2!havent played yet D:


**Disclaimer: **_Yehh, I don't own KH or any of its characters. I only own Roselia, that's it. Thanks?_  
**Author's Note: **_It's summer. I might actually finish. Enjoy reading, submit reviews, and give ideas for future chapters. Rinse, Repeat. _

I didn't like it...any of it. All of this, it was all too easy. Every Coliseum battle, done within seconds. All right, maybe not seconds, though only a few minutes. Were they _toying _with me? Was a stronger than I thought? Or did they simply underestimate me? I hoped it was the latter two.

One bead of sweat rolled down my face and I lifted a hand to tuck my hair behind my ear, and wipe it away. Pan spoke to me for only moments, and for that I was surely thankful. The little goat-man frightened me. A few opponents cast me glares, clearly unhappy with the result of our battle, and a few looked at me admiringly. One, only one, looked at me with a smirk.

I'd heard much about him, and who he was. This Squall Leonheart fellow was strong, I figured certainly too strong to be defeated by me. So, why was it that I was able to walk away from our battle without even a mark? He had been the one toying with me. Measuring me up, to see my potential.

Oh yes, so who am I? I'm Roselia and I've lived in Traverse Town for...well, my whole life I suppose. Until just recently, I'd been sheltered there - working, reading books, developing a social life, and living the typical life of an eighteen year old girl. All that junk. Now, I fought. I fought for the simple pleasure of the adrenaline, and the joy of winning. I lived for it.

My eyes widened, as I was suddenly aware of a burning pain going from the top of my shoulder, down to the middle of my back. Instinctively I looked at the ground, looking for blood, which I soon found, drops of it soaking into the floor, and into my checkered shoes. Damn.

I looked back at Leon, that smug little bastard. Surely, this was his sort of work. I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face with my blade, or guns. Either worked nicely. Our eyes met for a moment and all I could do was glare, aware of the sudden loss of color to my face. He'd hit me deep, though how come I didn't realize it until now? Damn endorphins, got me again.

My glare intensified as the stupid bastard came near me, I could tell he was trying to muster a look of concern. "Are you alright?" Wow. He had a deep voice. Like one of those deep sexy voices. Wait, no, ew. Sorry. I ignored his question, my eyes flashing to the short kid next to him, I already knew him as Sora, and then I looked to Yuffie. _Clearly_ Leon and Yuffie had something going on. "I'll be _fine._" I'd said it with more venom than intended, but I didn't mind.

Leon snorted, his upper lip lifting in almost...disgust. "You look awful." he pointed out, and I admit, I did look pretty bad. "Gee, thanks." I hissed, now using the wall for support. The blood running down to my fingers tickled terribly. "I don't care if you _want _help or not. You _need _help." he said and I scoffed, one of those scoffs you give your parental figure. This actually caused him to give a mocking chuckle, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

So, I got dragged back to Traverse Town, and shoved in a hotel with the lot of them. The stupid duck and dysfunctional dog were smart enough to learn to stay out of my room, after a few 'lessons.' The Sora kid was great, he kept me company, made me laugh, and made sure I wasn't neglecting my wound. Yuffie never really talked to me, which was fine by me. Leon was the worst. He yelled, glared, smirked, and taunted me. It drove me mad.

On the second day, I defied him and chose to get up and take a walk around the town. It was gorgeous out, and I was able to check up on a few friends. Though, all my friends are too scared to fight so they were a bit put off by my wound. I was able to go to the Gizmo Tower, to the top of it, and look out at the town.

While living in Traverse Town I'd always said "Anywhere but here," though now that I was back, I was able to appreciate the beauty of the simple town.

I returned, some time after one in the morning - I really should keep better track of time - and was exhausted. I had no idea my night was just beginning. I made an attempt at quietly entering the dark hotel, and did rather well I thought. My victory was short lived as the light snapped on, scaring me out of my skin, and the clearing of Leon's throat made me freeze.

"Where have you been?" that deep voice was harsh, and demanding. It frightened me like when my parents would yell at me and scold me for something I'd done. "I went out..." I wanted my own voice to sound as harsh and lethal as his, but it came out quiet and weak. I felt even smaller as he approached me, my back to the wall, and hovered over me like I was some sort of child who'd deliberately disobeyed him. "I told you not to go out just yet." his voice was beginning to have an odd effect on me. "I'm fine, Leon. I don't need you to take care of me." I spoke softly, my eyes staring off into the distance.

"You're hurt." he hissed, putting his hand on my arm turning me. At first it shocked me, and then it actually hurt. The movement of my back sent fire up my spine, and again I realized how badly I was hurt. I suppose somewhere in my small adventure I'd opened my wound that had barely had time to heal.

He ushered me into a chair and I sat obediently, removing my jacket, which was now bloodied. Gentle and careful hands touched my shoulder, pulling down the shoulder of my shirt a bit. Immediately, I rejected this and stood, despite the pain it caused. "It'll be fine until morning, then we can have Yuffie bandage it again." I said, my voice shaking with pain and another emotion I could not identify. I could tell he disapproved by the look in his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, but he nodded slowly, letting me return to my room.

By the time Leon was even awake, Yuffie had rebandaged my shoulder, and I was actually up and walking around town again. I suppose I never learn. Yuffie promised my wound would be fine if I returned shortly, so I decided to simply stretch my legs, and stock up on a few things. The group was unaware of it, but I wasn't planning on sticking around long.

At around noon I returned, I could hear Leon arguing with Yuffie through the front door, and rolled my eyes as I opened the door, and walked in. "Do you see Leon? She's fine." Yuffie smirked, she clearly had made her point and Leon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Rose, do you wanna bleed to death or something?" he asked and I gave a half-ass shrug, "Maybe, It's not the worst way to die." I imitated one of his famous smirks and dumped a few bags in my room.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" I asked, running a hand through my hair, and examined the ends. Leon let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine then, let your wound get worse, see if I care." he grumbled and sat down, watching Yuffie like a hawk as she left the hotel. I could already tell, Leon was extremely protective of people.

I didn't want to get in a fight with Leon right now, so I just walked to my room and flopped onto the bed, lying on my stomach. After a while I heard a sigh from the other room, and heard him stand. I almost felt bad. Was I making him worry this much? I decided to find out.

I rose slowly, my back screaming in protest. I could already feel the edges opening again. Crossing my arms over my chest, I walked out of my room and leaned against the doorframe. "Maybe," I began, obviously catching his attention as he whirled around, "Maybe if I knew why you cared so much, I wouldn't go out as often." I said slowly, examining his emotionless expression. I'd seen that emotionless expression so many times before, and I found it strangely attractive on him.

Leon paused, closing his eyes and I could tell he was thinking it over in his head. "Honestly," he began and paused, opening his eyes and making eye contact with me. "I don't know." he finished. I was disappointed, but nodded. "Then don't worry about me. You, Yuffie, Sora, every one of you can leave. I'll be alright." I said, and I believed it for the most part. Sure, having them around was _easier _but by no means _necessary_.

I noticed the frown that crossed his lips only for a split second, "Alright, we'll be gone tomorrow by the time you wake up." he said and I almost winced, his voice was hard and cold. It actually hurt me to hear him speak to me like that. "I...a-alright." I nodded and we stood in silence for a long while, just watching each other - lost in our own separate thoughts.

I suppose I hadn't expected them to honestly be gone that soon, but by the time I was up each and every one of them was gone. The room held no trace of any of them, not one hair or dish. I sighed, almost wishing for some sort of goodbye note from one of them - nothing. How Leon had convinced Sora, Yuffie, and the two nimrods to leave so suddenly was beyond me. I got my own things ready shortly after waking, and prepared to leave. Despite my injury, I wanted to leave. I wanted to fight, now more than ever. I guess while packing, I was preparing myself to never see them again.


End file.
